The diamine 2,2'-bis(4-aminocyclohexyl) propane (PACP) is useful in combination with diacids for the production of polyamides. PACP can be produced by the reaction of ammonia and 2,2'-bis(4-hydroxycyclohexyl) propane (HBPA) in the presence of suitable catalysts. Due to the high melting point of PACP, a solventless workup of the product usually involves the use of temperatures in excess of 160.degree. C.